Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with fluid operated hydraulic rams and more particularly with valve means for progressively restricting the flow of fluid from a hydraulic ram as the piston thereof reaches the end of a stroke. In this manner the piston is de-accelerated to a lower velocity to reduce the impact as the piston reaches the end of a stroke. This is important since extensive damage can be done when the cylinder and piston of the ram unrestrictedly reach the end of the piston stroke. In certain particular applications such as, for example, on earth moving excavators, hydraulic ram circuits operate at relatively high speeds and thus the damage that might be done to the cylinder and piston of the ram in the absence of some type of cushioning may be quite extensive.